


Deathly calling

by CaptainM00gs



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainM00gs/pseuds/CaptainM00gs
Summary: Arguments can get out of hand sometimes. But what would it be classed as if something irreversible were to happen.





	Deathly calling

[Story Loading]

 

[Completion Rate: 100%]

 

“Three. You will be needing to calm down-“

“Calm down? CALM DOWN?! I AM CALM FOR COD’S SAKE, EIGHT!”

Four stood at a distance, one hand hovering slightly over the hero dualies he kept close at his side, eyes narrowing as he watched the encounter between both old and new agents. The two had had a strange connection since their meeting in the underground metro, causing some concern but also from interest. For all he knew, the elder generation of inklings had a fierce hatred for the octarian race, yet Agent 3 seemed as if he were a guide - maybe closer - to the misguided agent who had once been so fearful of the outside world, especially from what had been described by the telephone.

Yet now, however, the bond between the two seemed to be hanging by a thread. 3 had clearly been pushed too far, the power of destroying sanitised octarians going straight to his head. yet when denied access in destroying them, the anger had uncoiled, revealing his true, inner self to the entirety of the Squidbeak agents.

“You want me to calm down, Eight? You want me to calm down?! You took everything from me! That mission in the metro was MY. MISSION. It was MY DUTY TO FULFIL. AND NOW YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN, ALL BECAUSE YOU’E SCARED?!” Exclaimed the sanitised agent, loud groans of pain emitting from him soon after as the full transformation began to take place. Green goopy substances began to form before trickling down the pale skin of the centre of attention, his hands slowly forming claws due to what had been easily manipulated into his body during their fateful encounter in the metro.

On the other hand, eight was terrified, his eyes wide and glimmering rapidly with fear. One frail hand stayed outstretched towards the larger being, as if he were trying to tame the other, which hadnt helped the situation.

“I had not meant to take what was your mission, three! Please, do not be doing this. It can be sorted out yes? It is not of problems-“

“SHUT IT! You no good, worthless octarian. You’re not even that!” Retorted the agent rapidly, not allowing the other to speak. “What even are you?! Just some test tube experiment which was just going to be used as a fucking TOOL!”

“Now that’s low, three-“ interrupted the fresher agent, using his dualies to send a warning shot right towards Three’s face.

Bad move.

Within a flash, four was slammed across the room, his back slamming harshly into the spiked brick wall. His eyes grew wide on contact, inky blood slipping from his partially parted lips. Everything grew silent at the realisation of what had just happened.

“Four...”

 

[Story complete]

 

[closing down]

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda like a continuation. It’ll be a little mini series of the agents. Mainly angst, some gore, no particular order. And there will be some fluff.


End file.
